Dificultades
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Demostraría a Liet que él también puede estar arriba. Y el rosa es un color totalmente a la moda. "...¿te puedes dar la vuelta?" "¿La vuelta? ¿Para qué?" "¿Cómo que para qué? Liet, es totalmente obvio que es para meterlo. O sea, piensa un poco."


**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz, 4ever and Ever.

**Advertencia:** LituaniaxPolonia o PoloniaxLituania como ustedes se lo imaginen. Nada malo… xD

* * *

**Dificultades.**

Sus piernas estaban incomodas, le temblaban. Trató de estirar su cuerpo y más le temblaban.

Soltó un suspiro agotador.

Sus mejillas yacían sonrojadas.

Para él no era fácil, además él mismo se las buscó. Frunció el entrecejo por no lograrlo y maldijo en voz baja.

Toris se lo había dicho, pero Polonia es tan Polonia que prefirió hacerlo él mismo, porque era totalmente genial si lo hiciera él, y estaba de moda en su país… según el rubio. Y él llevaba el mando en la relación.

Toris estaba ahí, afirmándolo. Suspiró para asimismo. Feliks no podría hacerlo, ya que una vez lo intentó y no resultó, recibiendo sus enojos hacia su persona por no ser fashion y no tener nada rosa, pero ese otro tema.

―Polonia… ―al fin habló.

―Silencio Liet, intento concentrarme.

―Pero Polonia… no podemos estar toda la tarde aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer, tengo una vida.

―Tipo, si no te callas nunca podré terminar.

― ¡Pero ni si quieras has empezado!

―Soló apóyame. Las parejas están para eso.

―Termina ya. Sería bueno que lo hiciera yo.

― ¡Siempre lo haces tú! Como que es hora de que sea mi turno, ¿o sea, no te parece Liet?

―No puedo creer que me llamaras para esto. Solo apresúrate, me estoy aburriendo estar aquí afirmándote… y abajo.

―Bien, ahora sí.

El polaco volvió a sentir sus piernas tiritar por terminar lo que había empezado. Sin embargo le era difícil. A lo mejor Lituania tenía razón, él debería estar arriba haciendo el esfuerzo, y él abajo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

No. No. No. Demostraría a Liet que él también puede estar arriba.

… ¡Era tan complicado! No se daría por vencido, o sea, tipo, él es Polonia, Feliks, él puede hacerlo, ¿verdad? No es que no supiera, no claro que no, es solo que… nunca lo ha hecho… bueno sí… pero con un manual.

Chasqueó la lengua.

No necesitaba de un manual para hacerlo. Únicamente es tomar esa cosa rosada y meterlo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

― ¿Feliks?

―Casi. Ya puedo meterlo. Pero como que es algo complicado. ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

―Estoy acostumbrado, eso ya es natural en mí.

―Oh, verdad. Ugh… vamos entra…

― ¿Entró? Porque desde aquí no veo mucho.

― ¡Ese oyó esta chico! ¡Es imposible meterlo!

― ¿Cambio de posiciones?

― ¡No Liet! ¡Es hora que yo lo haga! ¡Tú siempre lo haces! ¡Tipo, como que dame algo de libertad!

―…no tienes para que expresarte así… y si no te has dado cuenta, tienes mucha libertad…

―A lo mejor el mío es muy grande… ¿te puedes dar la vuelta?

― ¿La vuelta? ¿Para qué?

― ¿Cómo que para qué? Liet, es totalmente obvio que es para meterlo. O sea, piensa un poco.

―…E-es absurdo. No me daré la vuelta.

―No te lo estoy pidiendo, ¡es una orden! ¡Una orden Liet! ¡Tengo mis necesidades!

― ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

― ¡Claro que sí!

―Po-Polonia, es tonto que me dé la vuelta para que lo puedas meter.

―No tengo otra alternativa.

―La otra es que yo esté arriba; y no reclames con que siempre lo hago. Tú me llamaste para esto, podrías hacerlo prácticamente por ti mismo.

―Ya estás aquí. Como que ahora deberías dar la vuelta.

―Es tonto.

― ¡No es tonto!

― ¿Pero para qué quieres que me dé la vuelta? Solo mueves…

―Liet, o sea, como que no te das cuenta. Mientras das la vuelta con la mesa, es decir, que giras la mesa mientras yo esté arriba, podré colocar la bombilla, ¿no te parece?

―…

―…

―…Ah… puedes girar la mano para eso.

― ¡Yo no puedo! No sé cómo lo haces.

― ¿Quieres que lo haga, Polonia?

―Argh… de acuerdo. ―dijo bajando de la mesa, dando paso al castaño para que pueda terminar con lo de la bombilla.

―Es simple, no es complicado. Es solo girar la muñeca, ¿ves?

Polonia hizo un puchero. ―Siempre te llamo para estas cosas… yo… solamente quería hacerlo por mí mismo.

―Eh… no te pongas triste ―ya se había bajado―. Si tienes problemas, siempre te estaré encantado en ayudarte.

―Toris… ¡Como que eres totalmente lindo! ―sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad.

―Ah… sí… ―acertó forzando una sonrisa―, pero… ¿por qué la bombilla es rosada?

― ¿Eh? ¿Rosada? Ah, pues… El rosa es totalmente genial y lindo, combina con mi casa. Usar el rosa solo los usan los que se sientan bien hombres, y es totalmente a la moda… y lindo. ¿No te parece Liet?

―…ah… claro…

―Ahora me falta colocar las del baño, mi habitación, la cocina…

― ¡Espera! ¿Vas a colocar bombillas rosadas en toda tu casa?

― ¿Eh? Tipo, como que eres lento. Claro. Tenía planeado que mi casa sea alumbrada por el rosa.

― ¿Pero era necesario que te vistieras de mujer?

―…Me acomoda. Y es totalmente genial y lindo. ¿Por qué no te disfrazas…?

― ¡No lo haré! Vamos a colocar las otras bombillas…

―Liet, después de esto, necesitaré de mis necesidades.

―Como quieras… vamos…

Ambos fueron a colocar la bombilla de color rosa al baño. Al terminar Lituania, Feliks se le lanzó a tener sus necesidades.

* * *

**Fin.**

**N/A:** Idea sacada del manga donde Polonia le pide a Liet que lo ayude a colocar una ampolleta o bombilla mientras Liet gira la mesa, LOL. ¿Cuántos polacos se necesitan para cambiar una bombilla? Chiste del manga xD. Pensaron mal por ahí, lo sé. Siempre quise escribir algo de esos dos, aunque sea tonto xD.

_Reviews?_


End file.
